Emerald Lightning The Rewrite
by WriterPON3
Summary: Raised by Twilight's family, Emerald is the youngest student of Princess Celestia. When she sends his big sister to Ponyville, she sends Emerald as well. The young foal eagerly joins his big sister on her journey as a fellow Element of Harmony. The Element of...


**Emerald Lightning Rewrite**

**Summary: Raised by Twilight's family, Emerald is the newest student of Princess Celestia. When she sends his big sister to Ponyville, she sends Emerald as well. The young foal eagerly joins his big sister on her journey as a fellow Element of Harmony. The Element of...**

"I've made arrangements for you two to stay in the library." Their dragon friend/assisstant said to the brother and sister as the two got off the carriage.

"Thank you sirs!" Twilight said to the two pegasi guards.

"Bye bye Brown Sugar." Harry waved to a brown pegasi on the right hand side who growled at his name. He giggled.

"Do you always have to tease him like that?" Twilight asked the foal who trotted alongside her while Spike rushed to keep up with two.

"He's funny when he gets mad." Emerald said to his big sister.

"And did you at least bring SOME text and reference books so you wouldn't have to borrow mine?"

The foal was a big Manega novel fan. Boys and their comic books. Twilight scoffed in her mind.

"Their not comic books!" Emerald protested knowing what she was thinking. "Will you not blast your Spice Fillies CD's at night?"

Twilight blused. The pop mare group was a guilty pleasure of hers. "You better not break your nine o'clock bedtime or I'll write to mom/dad AND the Princess."

The two growled in each others faces. Sometimes the two couldn't stand each other. Other times they got along like they where best friends. But they where always there when the other needed them.

"You wouldn't want your Mane Milly passion secret to get out would you?" The mare snarled down in Emerald's face.

"I EXPERIENCE Mane Milly." Emerald blushed angrily. "Snowbird is the best song ever!"

"Then how about that Manega book series that mom and dad forbade at their house that you started collecting? The one where the ponies all get eaten by bigger ponies? The one mom and dad banned because of all the blood?"

"You wouldn't." Emerald hissed. That was his favorite series! The drama was incredible!

"Try me." The older mare glared.

"Uh...you guys...ponies are staring." Spike finally spoke up.

The two looked around. Indeed several ponies where staring at the arguing brother and sister. They smiled and put legs around each other.

That made them go back to their own business.

"We will finish this later." Twilight assured her little annoyance as they continued their trek to the library. "The sooner I can get to research Nightmare Moon the better. The fate of Equestria does not rest on me and you making friends."

"Right." Emerald nodded. They didn't need friends. They had Spike! And their mutual BBBFF!

"Sind Sie das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jaeger." Emerald smirked at Twilight as he galloped ahead. The unicorn foal heading toward a big tree in the center of town.

"And stop speaking Germane!" Twlight called after him. "I can't understand you when you say that!"

"I'm not even sure he knows what he's saying." Spike said to Twilight. "If it helps."

"Thank you Spike." Twilight sighed. "Come on. We need to get started. with the supervising. Let's let Emerald get settled in."

Truth be told Twilight would never tell their parents about that banned series. It inspired Emerald to stand up for himself to his bullies in Canterlot.

You might be wondering just who Emerald is? Well see Emerald is Twilight's little brother. One night after Twilight had moved into the palace as a full time student of the Princess, Nightlight and Twilight Velvet found an infant unicorn on their doorstep during a regularly schedueled thunderstorm. When they could not find the parents of the blue coated, black maned infant, they adopted him and named him Emerald Lightning. Named for his startlingly green eyes, and the odd scar beneath his mane on his forehead. For the first five years Emerald didn't even know he had a brother and sister. What with Shining Armor's Royal Guard training and duties and Twilight's busy schedule. And the fact that they only visited when Emerald was in school. It surprised Emerald when on his birthday one year, that there was an unknown Stallion and mare at the table at home!

Since then Emerald wanted to be just like his siblings. Adept at magic. He started studying just like Twilight had. And even though he had taken his entrance Exam to Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns a couple of years late...

His spell was so overpowered, that it destroyed half of the building. Luckily for Nightlight and Twilight Velvet he didn't turn them into potted plants like Twilight had. After that sadly, he was afraid of performing magic. No matter what anyone could do, when he saw his horn spark up, he started crying in fear. That was when the Princess stepped in. She helped him conquer his fear of his own magical power. She then saw something similar that she saw in Twilight and also took him on as a pupil.

At first Twilight was jealous when she heard about why Celestia paid so much attention to the foal for a while. She tried to get him in trouble quite a number of times. But after a big screw up that made Emerald run away so far he was almost to Trottingham by the time the Royal Guards found him. Namely Brown Sugar, and a scolding from the Princess that left a mark on her flank for a while, a big red one, Twilight apologized to her little brother. Spike had kept out of it though. The two got along from minute one.

And so we now find Twilight coming on a farm called Sweet Apple Acres...

**To Be Continued...**

**And here's the Emerald Lightning rewrite! Instead of being raised in a weird time warp by Shiny and Cadance, he's raised by Twilight's family! **

**I know Essen means food but in this fic I would prefer the Prey translation. **

**Yes. It was an homage to Attack on Titan. That anime kicks flank! **

**Check out geekyfandubs fandub of Guren no Yumiya on youtube! **

**Mane Milly is my Pony version of Anne Murray. I love Snowbird! **

**Spice Fillies is self explanatory**

**Manega is self explanatory. Hopefully. **

**I hope to take this farther than I did the last one. Hope it makes more sense! **


End file.
